Project Summary/Abstract: Research Education Component The Research Education Component (REC) of the UK-ADC offers a variety of educational and training programs aimed at enhancing the training of a workforce to meet the nation?s biomedical, behavioral and clinical needs in Aging and Alzheimer?s disease (AD)-related research. The overall goal of all the educational efforts of the REC is to build a trained workforce with the knowledge and skills to: ? accelerate the pace of scientific research and translate basic science discoveries more rapidly into information and interventions that address specific aspects of AD, with the aim of minimizing its symptoms or delaying its progression (researchers) ? provide high-quality care and information to individuals treating the normal aging population, and those with cognitive impairment or more advanced dementia (healthcare professionals). Consistent with the Transitions and Translation theme of our ADC, we place a major emphasis on the promotion and education of translational researchers, and provision of a collaborative environment and training opportunities designed to facilitate their career growth. Over the next funding cycle, we will continue to offer multi-faceted learning formats and programs to educate healthcare professionals and to promote the development of future leaders in AD research. These include our CME educational series on dementia, telemedicine caregiver training programs for healthcare professionals, the annual Markesbery Symposium on Aging and Dementia, Sanders-Brown Center on Aging (SBCoA) monthly seminar program, Medical Student Geriatrics Enrichment Program, Geriatrics Clinical Selective for medical students, Neurodegenerative Disorders Selective for Neurology residents, formal didactic course education, and one-on-one mentoring of students, fellows, residents, and faculty as well as extramural researchers in the region. Our different learning formats provide opportunities for trainees to: attain information, ideas or concepts; learn through demonstration and observation; practice skills, techniques, and thinking processes; and increase in-depth understanding. In addition to continuing these existing highly successful educational programs, we propose to expand our training opportunities through two new initiatives. First, we plan to develop a training program called ?AD101: From Bench to Bedside?, aimed at enhancing the clinical research expertise of basic translational scientists. Second, we plan to pilot a new primary care provider training program for dementia screening that can be used in the setting of the Medicare Annual Wellness visit for detection of possible cognitive impairment. Our program includes highly motivated ADC Core faculty who bring a variety of specialized expertise to our educational programs, strong interactions with educational partners to provide multiple learning opportunities, and a highly collaborative environment and strong institutional support. These substantial program strengths will support the REC in attainment of its goals.